I Can't Hear You
by Montley
Summary: Even during the war, George just wants to experience some happiness.


I Can't Hear You

By Montley

George decided to take a stroll down Diagon Alley while Fred was in charge of the shop, which they had promised themselves to keep running as long as they could, before the Death Eaters ran them out of business. The streets were crooked as usual, but mostly deserted except for a few stragglers, no doubt including Death Eaters. He knew that the Death Eaters would eventually try any excuse to arrest him and his family, but as long as they avoided them or disobeying the law, there was nothing that they could do. For unlike many of their friends, they were still Purebloods.

All George wanted to do was continue being himself, and that was the one thing he would not allow the war to strip away. He would rather them take his life instead, but never Fred's life or the rest of his family's and friend's lives.

He turned the corner and entered Florish and Blott's, one of the few stores that remained open as a Pureblood witch ran it. He knew that Hermione would be elated to know this, if she was not on the run with his brother and Harry Potter.

A bell jingled and chimed when he entered the shop. He peered around the many cluttered bookshelves to find someone, _anyone_. There was a lone man reading a book near the back and a wispy, older woman carrying a stack of books near the front of the store. She placed them down on a table and began sorting through them, waving them into the bookshelf.

George swaggered up to her and tapped her shoulder. Startled, she turned around, but George jumped to the other side of her. Immediately, she turned her head around again and smiled when she caught his eye.

"Hello, anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"One little thing," George told her.

"And that is?" she asked again, her smile widening.

"Can you help me find a certain book?" he asked, a lone eyebrow raised.

"Course I can, that's what I'm here for," she answered with her hands on her hip. "What kind of book you looking for now."

"Something Quidditch related I suppose, I'm not sure what though," he responded, and she tilted her head to tell him to follow her. She began bustling through the bookshelves until she arrived at one she was looking for.

"All of them are here," she said, raising her arm and scrolling her fingers along the edges of the tomes.

"Thank you, m'am," George said in a chipper tone. In an instant the woman's face turned horrified as her arm lifted and pointed at the side of George's face.

"S-sir," she stuttered, her voice shaky.

"Yes?" George creased his eyebrows as he stifled his laughter.

"Y-your ear?"

He shook his head and brought his right hand behind his right ear. "I'm sorry, m'am, I can't 'ear you."

"Y-your e-ear is falling off," she repeated, close to fainting.

And suddenly it popped out of his head and fell down his body until it reached the floor. The woman gaped, and stared at the side of George's face where some blood began to trickle out.

She was horrified as her eyes traveled back towards the ear on the ground, which then spurted arms and legs and began to dance. She looked back at a confused looking George and back to the ear. She backed up a few steps and brought her hand to her forehead as she gasped, wondering if this was actually happening.

The ear boxed stepped closer to her with its jazz hands, and George could no longer hold in his laughter. He clutched his stomach and began to chuckle.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you!?" the frazzled woman yelled.

"Lost my ear in a battle," he told her with a smirk.

The woman looked at him as she began to shake her head while the ear shook its lobe. She finally began to laugh as the ear continued to dance in front of her feet.

"Thank you," she said in between her laughter. "Though, the little ear could use a top hat and a cane, you know."

"Now that's genius," he commended. George and the woman continued to smile and laugh with each other. He even decided to buy a couple of books.

For everyone needed a little happiness, even in the darkest of times.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you guys liked this!_

_This was for: _

_HP Potions Competition: Boil-Cure Potion_

_Wand Wood Comp: Yew_


End file.
